Sermon Zero of the Thirty-and-Six-and-Nine Sermons of Vivec
Descrizione Questo testo, opera dell'ex sviluppatore di Bethesda Softworks Douglas Goodall, vorrebbe essere, come da titolo, un'ipotetica "lezione zero" nell'ambito delle 36 Lezioni di Vivec. Trattasi, invece, di uno strano e offensivo documento riguardante Vivec di proprietà del mercante khajiiti Jobasha. Venne pubblicato originariamente sul forum ufficiale Bethesda intorno al Marzo 2002. This is the truth of Sermon Zero, which is neither one. He was born a poor Netchiman, but rich in his Wife and in Wisdom. Eternal are their names, mother and father of Vehk, Berahzic and Irdri. Generous silver chalice, sword in the clouds, dying-radiant lady-star. He entered the Temple, passed the seven veils, beheld his wife, Berahzic. O: the word, the deed, the end inevitable: O! She asked of him truths beyond words, and he answered without words, but added in completion: "There is nothing beyond bliss, after death comes the void. Only then are we free to love. Figuring father Peryite would stamp it and catalogue it. And Mephala mother, embracing black hands, would smother it. Gods such as us must be gentle with all our children, both flesh and spirit, a seed-apple potpourri." On that night Berahzic named her children but did not know their sum. Dreams of peasants, a Netchiman's dream. IRDRI HLAFEM VEHK HYKRO. Silence is the command of the Aedra, the howling horror in the cavern of the heart, the laughter of Berahzic. Nocturnal's Black Skies, Peryite's Golden Order, Meridia's Green Generations, Mehrunes' Red Rage, the Sighs of Berahzic. O, her diamonds and crescents a crimson dawn over armies arrayed for battle, her dark and silent eyes the blinding snows of Solitude. Many thousand millions are the visions of aminreaV. A, awake, the first and last, the King of I. Netchiman Irdri on the next day took his wife and newfound treasure to meet the Dwarf-King at the end of Bthuangthuv. There Kagrenac gave him the thrice-secret word: RPDXGBWGHPZBXLOdZaZeXLdCIBNGJZereZDQOPhtHVVeKVPrCSa NYyehBtCdInMZGaJRVeRrMGZuGCCIsHTZaLVeRFOrPZPKBPtORsKI iONhXTtPKFgHTVOnolJRVJEeZVKWQIbHVCMNnoIivFiVMlYVCBbCVV FoDIdInWaWIrLZVeVCMmewNIdGYIeKhTNtZTVoXVDKZt Here the true key lies. Vivec is the lesser or false key. For in the beginning was the Word: Spoken by a Great Ape. For in the beginning was the Word: Three by Seventy-two. For in the beginning was the Word: ALMSIVI. Curiosità *Non è noto se questo testo sia da attribuire a Vivec come il resto delle trentasei lezioni. La descrizione originale allegata al testo (scritta dalla prospettiva di Jobasha, l'alter-ego dell'ex-sviluppatore Douglas Goodall) recitava "Jobasha ha trovato questo sermone in uno strano posto. Jobasha non può dire niente riguardo alla veridicità di questo sermone. Jobasha non è un sacerdote o uno Psijic. Jobasha condivide solo quello che Jobasha trova." *Il testo contiene un discreto numero di messaggi nascosti, che sono mostrati qui. Sono i seguenti: **''The ghost of a god is no man.'' (Il fantasma di un dio non è un uomo) **''Vivec committed no crime.'' (Vivec non ha commesso alcun crimine) **''To the Dwemer and Oblivion belong this treasure and they are there dead.'' (Questo tesoro appartiene ai Dwemer e all'Oblivion, e loro sono lì morti) **''White Gold netch merchants Cherim Muzariah'' (Mercanti di netch Oro Bianco Cherim Muzariah) **''Hold the key on twelve hundred'' (Tieni la chiave su milleduecento) **''And the lightning struck Dragon Tower'' (E il fulmine colpì la Torre del Drago) **''I bind these Daedra guardians under the Seed-apple Lattice'' (Io vincolo questi Daedra guardiani sotto al reticolo di semi di mela) Disclaimer en:Sermon Zero of the Thirty-and-Six-and-Nine Sermons of Vivec Categoria:Testi da The Imperial Library Categoria:Testi di Douglas Goodall Categoria:Testi senza licenza